Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures is a Sonic fan series introducing Josh the Hedgehog as the main character. This series is free-join. JTH announces a second installment of this series. It accepts participants' ideas for new episodes, according to its quality. Here it is: Josh the Hedgehog XI: Saga Adventures. JTHX also has Japanese and Filipino dubs. Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Assassinhedgehog *Spiderboy2012 Genre This series is much focused on action & adventure. Comedy is kept up to a minimal. Few characters provide comedic relief, for much fun in each episode. Characters There are very few characters that are exclusive to these series. They are written with an asterisk after the bullet. Adopted characters are underlined. 'Fanon Heroes' 'JTH's Characters' * (first appears in Episode 1) * (first appears in Episode 1) * (first appears in Episode 1) * (first appears in Episode 1) * (first appears in Episode 1) *Jameskie the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgedragon (first appears in Episode 1) *Yuki the Hedgecat (first appears in Episode 1) *Alice the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) *Sandy the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) *Jesse the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *The Centrifugal Gang (first appears in Episode 45) *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (first appears in Episode 1) *Golver the Mineralhog *Silvold the Mineralhog *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat *Shizuku the Hedgecat (first appears in Episode 28) *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid (first appears in Episode 2) *Magna the Phoenix (first appears in Episode 2) *Tsume the Wolf (first appears in Episode ?; later appears as the main hero in Movie E) *Ashley the Skunk (first appears in Episode 6) *Astra the Skunk *Chroma Spectro / Chroma the Fox (first appears in Episode 1) *Fiera Spectro / Fiera the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Ultravia Spectro / Ultravia the Echidna (first appears in Episode 1) *Sonaria Spectro / Sonaria the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) 'SB100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Patricia the Skunk (first appears in Episode 1) *Metal Patricia (first appears in Episode 1) *SPARKY (first appears in Episode 1) *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Sage the Phoenix (first appears in Episode 2) *Tina the Tiger 'The Elemental Skunks' They first appear in Episode 110. *Pyromancers: FireBloom the Skunk (SB100) & Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) *Hydromancers: Jessica the Skunk (SB100) & Aqua the Skunk (JTH) *Naturamancers: Ruby the Skunk (SB100) & Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) *Cryomancers: Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) & Chill the Skunk (SB100) *Chronomancers: Chronia the Skunk (JTH) & Toki the Skunk (SB100) *Geomancers: Gaia the Skunk (JTH) & Eartha the Skunk (SB100) *Ergomancers: Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) & Nova the Skunk (SB100) *Gravitamancers: Gravia the Skunk (JTH) & Space the Skunk (SB100) *Metamancers: Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) & Golda the Skunk (SB100) *Arachnimancers: Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) & Carola the Skunk (SB100) *Electromancers: Levina the Skunk (SB100) & Protonia the Skunk (JTH) *Photomancers: Luminia the Skunk (JTH) & Dawn the Skunk (SB100) *Aeromancers: Aera the Skunk (JTH) & Sefarina the Skunk (SB100) *Atmosmancers: Magix the Skunk (SB100) & Arcania the Skunk (JTH) *Technomancers: Meta the Skunk (JTH) & Sprocket the Skunk (SB100) *Necromancers: Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) & Libitina the Skunk (SB100) *Umbramancers: Eclipse the Skunk (JTH) & Sable the Skunk (SB100) *Sylvamancers: Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) & Willow the Skunk (SB100) *Bestiamancers: Elfin the Skunk (JTH) & Terexia the Skunk (SB100) *Magnetomancers: Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) & Margaret the Skunk (SB100) *Venomancers: Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) & Avisha the Skunk (SB100) *Sanitamancers: Healie the Skunk (JTH) & Reseda the Skunk (SB100) *Plasmancers: Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) & Paige the Skunk (SB100) *Cosmomancers: Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) & Galaxy the Skunk (SB100) *Telemancers: Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) & Cree the Skunk (SB100) *Petromancers: Geonia the Skunk (JTH) & Tara the Skunk (SB100) *Sonamancers: Harmony the Skunk (JTH) & Melody the Skunk (SB100) *Imitamancers: Dittia the Skunk (JTH) & Julie the Skunk (SB100) *Erosmancers: Ai the Skunk (JTH) & Angel the Skunk (SB100) *Particulamancers: Mira the Skunk (JTH) & Aiko the Skunk (SB100) 'Assassin's characters' *Assassin the Hedgehog 'Meme the fox's characters' * Meme the fox * P.U.R.P drones '* Antipodal Characters (only in Movie F)' Only 12 characters must be complemental in each user. If you have only 11 characters or fewer in this series, that is the max of your character capacity needed to put in this section. NOTE: 'Complemental characters are mirror characters of each specific hero character. 'JTH's Characters #John the Hedgehog → (Josh the Hedgehog) #Shaku the Hedgecat → (Yuki the Hedgecat) #Samoht the Echidna → (Thomas the Echidna) #Cruiseris the Hedgehawk → (Jetris the Hedgehawk) #Eloui the Fox → (Louie the Fox) #Andy the Hedgehog → (Arthur the Hedgehog) #Jonskie the Hedgehog → (Jameskie the Hedgehog) #Yer the Hedgedragon → (Rey the Hedgedragon) #Eccila the Cat → (Alice the Cat) #Oki the Hedgecat → (Shizuku the Hedgecat) #Nate the HedgeReploidfox → (Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox) #Atlan the Hedgehog → (Jesse the Hedgehog) #??? → (Jack the Hedgehog) #??? → (Patricia the Skunk) #??? → (SPARKY) 'Fanon Villains' 'JTH's Characters' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Skyflame the Hawk *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Metal Josh *Metal Rey *Equera the Dark *Magmalix the Koopa *Neon the Hedgehog *Platinum the Mineralhog *Reff the Ghosthog * EMAU-0012 Polarius 'SB100's Characters' *Dr. EggPlankton *Layla the FoxSkunk *The HenchCombots **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Jack-4 Commander *Metal Jack *Tensai the Shark *Fury the Tasmainian Devil *Clyde the Chameleon *Professor Vulcan the Vulture *Archer the Crocodile *BlackSkull the Hedgehog *Chester the Crocodile *Jealousy the Ghosthog *The Punk Hogs 'Canon Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee 'Canon Villains' *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Metal Sonic Theme Songs NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. THESE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. 'Opening Themes' Season 1 - Livetune feat. Fukase - Take Your Way Season 2 - Rockman X4 OP - Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru Season 3 - Kamen Rider Kiva - Individual System by Tetra-Fang Season 4 - Honey L Days - My Only Dream Season 5 - Nogizaka46 - Tsuki no Okisa 'Ending Themes' Season 1 - Rockman.EXE Axess Opening - Futatsu no Mirai Season 2 - Sonic Adventure 2 Main Theme - Live and Learn by Crush 40 Season 3 - Kamen Rider W - Finger on the Trigger Season 4 - Kamen Rider Blade Ending 3 - Take it a Try Season 5 - Kamen Rider Faiz - Eyes Glazing Over by EGO Movie Ending - Kamen Rider W - Cyclone Effect by Labor Day FINALE Ending - Kamen Rider Kiva - Rainy Rose by Tetra-Fang TBC Episodes 'Season 1' '/Episode 1: The Vacation/ ' Josh the Hedgehog was in a vacation with his friends. They rode inside a jumbo jet plane to Seaborgia. As they arrive in the airport, they rode off to the beach. They started their party, swimming and relaxing. Until such time, there came trouble. As the three planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy, known as Mobius, Antiquus (Ancient Dimension), and Electrochroma, align together, there appeared a huge time anomaly that sucked the heroes in and they landed in a forest in Pyramus, lost in the realm of nature. '/Episode 2: Camping in the Forest/ ' Josh and his friends were camping in a forest in Pyramus. As they ventured, lost in the forest, Josh went to the depths of the forest and saw a golden amulet. Josh checked the amulet and channeled its power. All of a sudden, they encountered a green ethereal humanoid that has been sent by Aero in a form of one of his Ancient Amulets. The ethereal humanoid explained something about the "Three-Planet Alignment", a phenomenon in which the three planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy have abnormally aligned, forming peculiar time anomalies that suck in people and transport them in any place in the planet where the corresponding time anomalies formed. They found a way back to the Thunderous Tornado Castle without teleportation, because the three-planet alignment disturbed teleportation or any space-shifting ability, but as the sun sets, they camped for the night. '/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception/ ' As the heroes were flying in the sky towards the Thunderous Tornado Castle, Equera Bots suddenly appeared from above, attacking them. It was Dr. EggRey's plan all along. He made a formation composed of cannon fodder Equera Bots, ascending difficulty (heavy-armored Equera Bots), Zephyr-style attacks, and exploitation attacks. Jonathan and Jesse were ambushed in the forest, but the others went to back them up. Alice and Metal Patricia sent SPARKY back to Josh's castle to heal her, due to a great deal of damage Dr. EggRey's Voltage Buster inflicted on her. The Equera Bots attack the others, until the airship transformed into a ginormous robotic humanoid hawk called Equera Aeratos. The heroes went to stop this avian amplitude from blocking their way to victory. 'Episode 4: Battle Training ' In this episode, Josh tested Metal Patricia's mettle by challenging her with the IntelletechnoBot: Josh's new invention. He invented this gigantic robot 1 year and 5 months prior to the series. He and his friends arrived in the castle, safe and sound. Rey invited them to go training. In the training hall, the heroes tested their abilities on fighting dummies first. Metal Patricia unleashed her Battlesuit Mode, causing her to be ginormous. She earned a new arsenal of weapons after the transformation. Josh was impressed by this and tried to test her mettle by unleashing his new invention, the jack-of-all-trades IntelletechnoBot. Jack and Patricia joined in and sided with Metal Patricia, thus starting the long battle which was the catalyst to discover new strengths. '/Episode 5: Incoming Ice Age/ ' In this episode, Dr. EggRey was in pursuit of the Cryogenic Crystal for mysterious plans. Josh & co. went to the Freeze Cave to stop Dr. EggRey from causing an ice age. Or WAS IT?! As they enter the cave, they strategized their ambush. After that, they met Jealousy. The battle ignited. Jealousy was in the cave, for he told the heroes that the Freeze Cave was his "home". Apparently, ghosts do wander in dank places, duh. Jealousy asked the heroes why they were in the cave. Alice retorted that it is a mystery that he will discover after his defeat. Jack accidentally spoils the mystery, causing Jealousy to develop the desire of getting the Cryogenic Crystal. They intended on stopping him and Dr. EggRey afterwards. Will they succeed or will Dr. EggRey accomplish his goal? '/Episode 6: Rescue the Rainbow Infant/' One day, Josh and his gang was searching for the missing Rainbow Infant, the current wielder of the Amulet of Lumen. The Amulet of Lumen blesses the wearer with strange powers, believing that he/she may be a hero/heroine. Josh and co. found out that the Rainbow Infant was missing, because they saw posters on walls about her, everywhere near the Thunderous Tornado Castle. They are about to discover the mystery behind the Rainbow Infant's absence. Will they save this angelface that is destined to be chosen by the Amulet of Lumen? If they might save the baby, will they discover the mystery behind the baby's unusual genetics? 'Episode 7: The Secret Way Out; I - EARTH' This episode depicted Dr. EggRey in jail, waiting impatiently for his companion to help him find a way out. After doing so, Dr. EggRey proceeded to his headquarters and commanded his minions and servants to do double-time, since they were passive at that time. He continued on his work on a new invention, thus finally unleashing his new invention: EQ-005 Geo Gigantix. He controls the invention to wreak havoc in Pyramus, where Dr. EggRey was supposed to use the invention to scavenge for Subterraneite, a very hard mineral that can only be extracted by a Fission Trimmer, a large nuclear-powered scissors and is one of Josh's support inventions that can cut through anything by a desired molecular level. Will Dr. EggRey succeed on extracting some Subterraneite? 'Episode 8: The Revival of I.T.S.; Blue Blur Visits Antiquus' This episode depicted the current struggles of the Intelligence Technology Systems after Dr. EggRey's invasion in Pyramus. Josh encourages his comrades to stop giving up their ideals to save the world, because if they do, Dr. EggRey will succeed in creating very powerful inventions enough to conquer their planet. Finally, after Josh persisted on encouraging them, their weary souls awakened, thus the organization upheld their ideals to defeat Dr. EggRey once and for all. They called for their forces to assault Dr. EggRey's headquarters. Before they could head out, they noticed a creature zooming off to the horizon. Josh felt strange about it, but he and his armada started to march off. Will they stop Dr. EggRey from finishing his seemingly unknown plans? 'Episode 9: Ictistopia - Long-Lost Royal Legacy' One day, Ashley seemed to cry softly in bed. It started at dawn and persisted in the morning. Rey noticed this and asked Josh and the others for help. Josh rubs his chin out of fascination when he saw Ashley's Amulet of Lumen glowing strangely. The amulet's soul communicated with the gang through telepathy. It told them that Ashley was crying because she was now very far from her real home and from her real parents. Josh decided to look for the place the soul was referring to. Finally, he found it, and it was in Ictistopia. Before they went on a journey, Josh proclaimed to his people that he will be gone for 2 months due to a special galactical event in Ictistopia. Afterwards, they began to venture to the said planet through the Multiversal Rune Teleporter and strolled around the famous places in it. 'Episode 10: Location Found!; II - WIND' While the heroes are gone to another planet for 2 months, Dr. EggRey used his spare time to build a new robot. He went to the location of the remains of his Equera Aeratos '''to salvage its spare parts. Afterwards, he began to repair and connect them to his new robot. It was then named the '''EQ-006 Aeratite Agilix. He rode the robot and went off to search for rare ore once again. It took him 4 days to soar around Antiquus undetected. Finally, he found what he was looking for: Amalgamite. It is a rare ore which is only found in the Zephyr Temple (previously named the Sky Temple). The powers of this mineral are to meld inanimate object into a new one. However, Dr. EggRey encounters an exceptionally powerful opponent which seemed to be the guardian of the temple. We shall see who will win between them! 'Episode 11: The Koopa of Phleimis' In this episode, a turtle-like creature from the Fire Moon Phleimis crashed near the stratovolcano Calderius. Flare and his group of three Draconian scouts went to investigate the phenomenon. However, when they did, the creature emerged from the rubble, causing Flare and his team to step back from the sight of danger. The creature viciously attacked the group. Flare tried his best to overwhelm his opponent with his Draconian fighting skills and firebreathing. The creature, after being hit countless times, cooled down for a bit and stopped attacking, to Flare's confusion. It began to speak and introduced its name, Magmalix the Koopa, 'to the group. He explained to them why he has landed in Pyronia and about his vicious instincts when under great pressure. He then told them that he has no interest in attacking Draconians, but to obtain treasure from their land, which sparked Flare's disapprovement. Magmalix warned them that he will return, then he zoomed off by the use of his giant shell. Will he succeed on stealing the treasures of Draconia? 'Episode 12: The Three-Planet Alignment Josh was contemplating about the connection of Dr. EggRey's assaults and the Three-Planet Alignment. He began to think, "Since this phenomenon occurred, Dr. EggRey has been searching for the minerals he needed from this planet to succeed in his evil plan. And my hypothesis is that if he does this, he might be taking the Three-Planet Alignment to his advantage. However, I lack pertinent evidences to prove that this hypothesis is probable." Afterwards, Josh's friends appeared to him and did their best to help him find a strong evidence. Will Josh and co. find a chain of evidences why Dr. EggRey has been searching for unusual minerals? 'Episode 13: Suspense Evilscapade' While Josh was working in his castle's office, the alarm of I.T.S. suddenly blared. He noticed this before a transmission appeared in his supercomputer. A Royal Trooper told him that they were under attack. 'Episode 14: Canonical Accident' 'Episode 15: Chillax in the Castle' 'Episode 16: The Shooting Cherubim' One day, in an unknown dimension, probably inside the space fabric of Ictistopia, there was a great battle between light and darkness. This light was "a glowing tailed creature gifted with greater longevity and a newborn's appearance". This darkness was "a furious creature that seeks to conquer many worlds with its dominant grip". After a long hour of fighting, the Light was overwhelmed by Darkness. The Darkness defeated Light with a large dome of dark energy, causing Light to be blown away to another fabric of space. Light, during its entrance in the AD's sky, it reverted to its bloodline form: an angelic baby girl skunk! As she was falling from the sky, she started to cry loudly, with her red tears swelling up. She crashed on the grasslands of Ventilus, left half-dead. At that night, a crepuscular hedgehog noticed the unconscious baby girl skunk. He picked her up and said, "I must go tell Solar about this. I need Josh and the others to help as well." Then he went to Josh's castle. He reported to Josh about the baby and gave her to him. The next day, the others noticed the baby and they decided to take care of her. Will they succeed on stabilizing the baby? 'Episode 17: Farewell For Now' 'Episode 18: The Neo Mirror' 'Episode 19: The Witchy Arrival' 'Episode 20: Battle Training MK II' 'Episode 21: He Returns!; III - DARK' 'Episode 22: D' Ultimate Fuzzion' 'Episode 23: Troubles & Hopes' 'Episode 24: Stroll in Mobius ' 'Episode 25: The Original Egghead ' 'Episode 26: Dual Destruction' 'Season 2' 'Episode 27: Power of the King and Queen' 'Episode 28: Yearning of the Benthos King' 'Episode 29: Arthur's Discouragement' 'Episode 30: Babysitting the Three Babies' 'Episode 31: Knightmares on the Run' 'Episode 32: Moebian Mayhem' 'Episode 33: Light Speed?!; IV - ELEC' 'Episode 34: Primeval Subconsciousness' 'Episode 35: Truth of the Ghosthog' 'Episode 36: The Awakening' 'Episode 37: Blackfire Dragoon's Assault' 'Episode 38: Corona's Prominence ' 'Episode 39: The Dark Knight' 'Episode 40:' Your "Knightmare" 'Episode 41: Dual Strike; V - WATER' 'Episode 42: The Electric Ancient King' 'Episode 43: The Epic Battle: Josh vs Jack' 'Episode 44: Magmalix Returns' 'Episode 45: The Spiral Forces' 'Episode 46: Astral Skunk' 'Episode 47: The I.T.S. Arsenal Museum (Part 1)' 'Episode 48: The I.T.S. Arsenal Museum (Part 2)' 'Episode 49: Under P.E.R.I.L.' 'Episode 50: Eggmen Bash (Part 1)' 'Episode 51: Eggmen Bash (Part 2)' 'Episode 52: The Hazard of EX Machina' 'Season 3' 'Episode 53: Chaotix's Arrival' 'Episode 54: New Enemies; VI - FIRE' 'Episode 55: Draconian Surge' 'Episode 56: Soldiers in Black' This depicts a group of Mobians in black suits in action. They are the protagonist of the episode. This episode also depicts their background. Why did they become united AS a neutral agency? Let's find out! 'Episode 57: Warm Reunion' 'Episode 58: Team Dark Reunites' 'Episode 59: Something Steel-Hard' 'Episode 60: Originality Shows Up' 'Episode 61: Chase to Mobius' 'Episode 62: Paranormal Action' 'Episode 63: Much-a-Munchkin Mobian' 'Episode 64: The Celestial Relic' 'Episode 65: Evil Rustbuckets' 'Episode 66: Pirates and Crocodiles' 'Episode 67: Dark Gaia Energy; New Reincarnation' 'Episode 68: Decep-leon' 'Episode 69: The Shark ULF; VII - LIGHT' 'Episode 70: You've Got This, Sonic!' 'Episode 71: The Near-Unescapable Ancient Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 1)' 'Episode 72: Reff's Holocaustic Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 2)' 'Episode 73: 2 in 1 Futures (Ancient Futures Pt. 3)' 'Episode 74: The 2nd Present Return' 'Episode 75: Ninth Bash! Incoming H.O.R.D.E.!' 'Episode 76: The Judgment of the Deific Darkness' 'Episode 77: An Inevitable Dark Hour; Gaiyya's Eclipse' 'Episode 78: Perilous Ecliptic DOOM' The heroes were greatly overwhelmed by the immense powers of Reff the Ghosthog. The presumed death of Josh the Hedgehog and the disappearance of Yuki the Hedgecat added to the heroes' sorrow. Due to them being in Diablodia Abyss Jail, they cannot escape, yet they can only see the Gaiyya's eclipse from the stony windows. Will another hero help them? 'Season 4' 'Episode 79: Rain of Crimson Ice' Josh the Hedgehog was found unconscious on a cave in Limerick Crossroads. He woke up and saw his wife Yuki still unconscious. He feared that her Subcoma state is not healing her gradually or her Rune of Immortality has been taken. He tried to heal her with Chaos Heal, but she does not awaken. After a short moment of time, Josh's tears fell from his eyes while he was thinking of his eternal love for his wife. Suddenly, after the tears struck Yuki's forehead, Josh's Chaos Heal became Ancient Revitalization. Afterwards, Yuki's hair gradually turned crimson, but her top hair was not affected, and an aura of energy was released from her body, causing crimson snowflakes to fall from the sky. The heroes have been hoping for another hero to save them from the clutches of the almighty Reff. Fortunately, it came to them. They saw crimson snowflakes falling from the sky. They knew that there are other beings present aside from them. After two days, they saw an apparition of a red-haired woman smiling at them at night. Will Josh and Yuki reunite with them? 'Episode 80: The Royal Bond' 'Episode 81: We WILL Prevail!' 'Episode 82: Zuccorchic Discovery' 'Episode 83: Project A.T.T.A.C.K.' 'Episode 84: Tasmanian Frenzy' 'Episode 85: Double Dark Mania! Fate Battle!' 'Episode 86: Pizza Deli-Berries' 'Episode 87: Bash of Skulleton Scallywags' 'Episode 88: Infinity Emeralds' History' 'Episode 89: M.E.M.E. Brain; Full Naga Potential' One night, Rey dreamt of venturing in Memicus, a subconscious dimension that only appears in dreams. He woke up the next day and went to Thunderous Tornado Castle to ask Josh about his dream. Unfortunately, Josh didn't know much about this dimension. Rey sees a vision about the Legend Naga Core. However, the Memicus vision overrides his previous vision, causing his brain to be scribbled with memes. His expressions suddenly changed. He was acting like a person with mental problems. Will Josh & co. revert Rey's brain back to normal and discover the legend of the Naga Core's full potential? Or will Rey's brain will be completely degraded by memes? Let's find out. 'Episode 90: Comedy NXT Door; VIII - PHYS' 'Episode 91: Heyeayeayea Choir' 'Episode 92: Deve-love-ment' 'Episode 93: Brotherbonds' 'Episode 94: I.T.S. in the Frontlines' 'Episode 95: Pact with Windy Hedgebats' 'Episode 96: Lightning Strikes' 'Episode 97: Power of the King and Queen - Awakening' 'Episode 98: Post-Awakening Arrangement; IX - MAGMA' 'Episode 99: Neophyte's Promotion' 'Episode 100: Neodification; Mizu e no Kaminari' Neo Rey was badly damaged after being defeated by Josh & Yuki, so Dr. EggRey thought of a plan to match their powers. He decided to upgrade Neo Rey to slime-based to electric-based. This also made him more powerful when transforming to Nega. His Nega Form was later upgraded to Negashock. These emeralds are artificial, after all. Will Neo Rey receive the extreme power of electrical modifiction? 'Episode 101: Metal Overclock' 'Episode 102: The Ultimate Tag Team SPECIAL!' 'Episode 103: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 1)' 'Episode 104: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 2) ' 'Season 5' 'Episode 105: Hail Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid! BakuReunion!' 'Episode 106: Victory Bash! Arena Battle Prologue!' 'Episode 107: Of All Intellect: Hedgehog vs Vulture (Awezome Battles Part 1)' This episode is about the held match in the Ventilus Mech Arena: Josh the Hedgehog vs Professor Vulcan the Vulture. 'Episode 108: Of All Brawn: Hedgedragon vs Gorilla (Awezome Battles Part 2)' This episode is about the held match in the Ventilus Mech Arena: Rey the Hedgedragon vs Zane the Gorilla. 'Episode 109: Of All Resilience: Hedgehawk vs Robot (Awezome Battles Part 3)' This episode is about the held match in the Ventilus Mech Arena: Jetris the Hedgehawk vs Jack-4 Commander. 'Episode 110: Skunks with Various Elements' 'Episode 111: Scout Report! A Scout Marksman' 'Episode 112: Chimpy Gunslinger' 'Episode 113: Cryogenic Exploration' 'Episode 114: Access to the Ultima Power' 'Episode 115: Some Old Villain' 'Episode 116: I.T.S. & A.S.R.R. Alliance' 'Episode 117: Dr. EggRey Sings Heyeayeayea (JTHX Shorts: Part 1)' 'Episode 118: U'b Gut Dis Jey-Ti-Eych (JTHX Shorts: Part 2)' 'Episode 119: This is Sonic's SPARTA? (JTHX Shorts: Part 3)' 'Episode 120: Sonic & Shadow Converse' 'Episode 121: Light-Speed Training ' 'Episode 122: Cosmic Fusion; Sun & Moon Unite' 'Episode 123: Ultimate Preparation; X - COSMO' 'Episode 124: The Sacred Sword of the Ancients' 'Episode 125: You've Got This, Heroes!' 'Episode 126: Alliance of Total Crepuscularity' 'Episode 127: Each One's Packin' Up' 'Episode 128: Quest for the Infinity Emeralds (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 1)' 'Episode 129: Rise of the Planetary Doom (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 2)' 'Episode 130 FINALE: Infinity & Maxus Valour (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 3)' 'Episode X: The Heroes' Ultimate Victory (Epilogue Special: Part 1)' 'Episode Y: A Spectacular Celebration (Epilogue Special: Part 2)' 'Episode Z: Peace Reigns Ultimate (Epilogue Special: Part 3 FINALE)' Movies Please add your movies here. 'Movie A: The Attack of the Ultimate Android' EMAU-0012 Polarius debuts as the main villain in the movie. It first started in Diablodia HQ, where Dr. EggRey is finishing his new project. After adding the last part of his project, a gleam of light appeared from the project, forming a fully-equipped robot. Dr. EggRey was impressed and said, "This robot is made to destroy those stubborn heroes for good. Now that it's ready for battle, this day shall be their doom!" and ended with an evil laugh. After that, he sends a gigantic horde of Equera Bots, along with the repaired Equera Aeratos and Equera Fulminos, and also his master project, everywhere in the Ancient Dimension. Also he sends his unmanned but controllable Equera EX Machina and his Equera Jupiter to Mobius. Will the Equera Empire succeed on dominating the two planets for eternity, or will the heroes stop the forces of evil? 'Movie B: Destruction Magma' It stars Magmalix the Koopa as the main villain in the movie. It first started in the Ancient Dimension's Fire Moon, Phleimis, where the Magma Fortress was located. Magmalix was planning on how to get the Celestial Relic, an Ancient Relic that is filled with massive cosmic energy. Those who can harness the power of the Celestial Relic is granted with omnicosmic powers. He thought of a great idea. He went to the Celestial Haven and went to Royal Ceres, Celestia's throne, to defeat Celestia. He was no match, but he overwhelms her by transforming to Fury Meteor form, through his Magma Core. She fell unconscious and was losing energy. Magmalix walked up to a hallway blocked by a cosmic force field. He tried and tried to break it, but to no success. He returns back to Phleimis, frustrated. In Ventilus, Solar and Lunar visited Josh. As Solar and Lunar watched a news transmission in Josh's throne, they saw their mother unconscious. They got angry. So, they asked Josh and the others for help to defeat the unknown monster who defeated Celestia. Will they find Magmalix and defeat him, or will Magmalix open the locked hallway and steal the Celestial Relic to dominate the universe? 'Movie C: The Sacred Code of Royalty' Shinigami the Deathhog debuts in the movie as a supporting hero. It first started when Josh and Yuki had their 2nd centeversary. They invited their friends to join celebrate the event. 2 days after the guest preparation, they all prepared to go to the Thunderous Tornado Castle for the celebration. After the event, a silhouette appeared and abducted Yuki without a trace. Josh sensed something peculiar and decided to postpone the event. The guests went home, but Josh's other friends didn't leave. Instead, they joined to defeat the unknown culprit. They went everywhere in the Ancient Dimension, but they didn't know that Yuki was imprisoned in the Labyrinth Sepulchre in Diablodia, because the basement was coated with special ionocement that jams radar or any sensors, making it as a stealthy hideout. They went to an abandoned lighthouse in Seaborgia and met a black hedgehog carrying a golden scythe. They met him and talked about the black hedgehog's story why he was living in the abandoned lighthouse. The gang invited him to join the group to locate the culprit's location. The black hedgehog agreed to join and help them. Will the heroes succeed on saving Yuki and defeat the anonymous culprit, or will the anonymous culprit succeed on taking the Code from Yuki for himself and be immortal? 'Movie D: Malevolent Return' Shinigami the Deathhog appears in the movie as the main villain. After the events of defeating the culprit and saving Yuki, Shinigami was fading because he was fatally attacked by the final attack of the culprit. After he said his final words, he faded away, and left a specially-prepared Gaiyyite. The culprit was heavily weakened. He reveals himself to be Reff the Ghosthog all along. He struggled to get up and picked up the Gaiyyite gem on the ground. He went to his ritual room to revive Shinigami. He used his powers to recharge the Gaiyyite and performed a ritual. Suddenly, Shinigami appeared, revived but incomplete. He was already occupied by his master's grip and his Malevolens half, making him evil. Reff ordered his new servant to steal the Code from Yuki once again, as Reff failed because he was outnumbered by the heroes. Shinigami obeyed and fled to Ventilus to fight his former friends. Will Shinigami succeed on taking the Code for his master, or will the heroes stop Shinigami and destroy him instead? 'Movie E: The Lupine C.L.A.W. Hero' Tsume the Wolf makes his debut in the movie as the main protagonist. 2 months before the start of the movie, Dr. EggRey defeated the heroes through a full-force assault with his Equera Aeratos, Equera Fulminos, Equera Fleimos, and Equera Galacticius, and the heavy-armored Equera Bots. Dr. EggRey turned the Syphon Geo Tank on and it absorbed the Ancient energy out of the Ancient Leaders, disabling them to release their full potential in fighting villains. They remained low in powers and became semi-ordinary Mobians. Fortunately, their natural abilities like speed, intellect, strength, etc. remained in them. The whole AD experienced widespread destruction. It was devoid of its energy, making the place look ruined... In the land of Geomus, there arose a Mobian hunter wolf that dreamed to help the Ancients (although he was part-Ancient) to protect the AD from the forces of evil, so he began to train himself for battle and forged a hand-equipped claw that was made from ivory, and was strengthened by mixing zinc in the ivory claw, then he painted it with yellow, except the edges of the claws. He was excited to fight the Equera Bots that he wore a leather armor and a yellow cape on his back. He trained for days to make himself stronger. On the way to discover his true mission, he will meet new friends. Will Tsume discover his true mission to destroy the Syphon Geo Tank, or will he cross the wrong road? 'Movie F: Mystic Biological Mirrors' John the Hedgehog, Shaku the Hedgecat, Samoht the Echidna, Cruiseris the Hedgehawk, Eloui the Fox, Andy the Hedgehog, Jonskie the Hedgehog, Yer the Hedgedragon, Eccila the Cat, Oki the Hedgecat, Nate the HedgeReploidfox, and Atlan the Hedgehog make their debut as the main group of villains. Josh, Yuki, Thomas, Jetris, Louie, Arthur, Jameskie, Rey, Alice, Shizuku, Jonathan, and Jess ventured to the Limerick Crossroads in Diablodia, where they saw a small but mysterious cave at the left road. They entered the cave, and destroyed monsters along the way, until they open a steel door. They saw a mirror inside. As they face the mirror, a peculiar flash of light blinded them. Suddenly, a group of opposite doppelgangers of the heroes emerged from the light and broke through the cave's ceiling, going to an unknown destination. The heroes went back to their continents and talked about the phenomenon through a global transmission. The Ancient Leaders thought of an idea to stop the incoming evilness. The next day, these doppelgangers weren't "evil" as they suspected. They have been fending off Equera Bots that invaded the continents, but Yuki feels something suspicious about them and the mirror they saw yesterday. Will they succeed on protecting the universe from their doppelgangers, or will the mysterious doppelgangers destroy the real ones and rule the universe for their master? Voice Actors 'English' 'Japanese' Trivia *Episode 88 is a pun on the symbol of infinity, due to its title named Infinity Emeralds' History. *Episode 79 is a pun on Will's theme from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, namely We Will Prevail. *Episode 68 is a portmanteau of deception ''and ''chameleon. Gallery Josh Artwork.png|Josh the Hedgehog (main protagonist)|link=Josh the Hedgehog FFDM7.png|Yuki the Hedgecat (deuteragonist)|link=Yuki the Hedgecat 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk ATS.png|Who's this? Category:Series